Am I Too Late?
by LoverOfDestiny
Summary: Jane rushes to save Maura. Can she do it in time to save her girlfriend from Paddy Doyle? oneshot


Jane was running through the corridor frantically looking for Maura. She didn't know what was happening. One minute Maura was in the closet the next she was being held at gun point by her own father. She should have seen this coming. She should have known all along that the ninja's were working for Paddy. Why he was after his own daughter could be anyone's guess? All Jane had to do as protect her girlfriend from crazy ninja's, instead she gets her kidnapped. Hench, her running in the hallway while fighting crazy ninja's with a katana. Thank god she was in a museum otherwise she could have the sword to begin with. Jane was getting sick of the ninja's. When she took care of one another five would appear.

"This is getting aggravating." Whined Jane as she cut through one ninja after another. If she thought too hard that she was defeating ninja's then she would lose. If she thought that she could lose Maura with one mistake then she would crumble to the ground and surly die then and there.

"I'm coming for you Maura." She whispered to herself.

* * *

"Paddy, why are you doing this?" Paddy had is arm around Maura's throat with a gun held to her head.

"This is the only way to get Jane." Paddy was shuffling down the hallway constantly looking behind and in front of him.

"Jane, you hate my girlfriend _so_ much that you'll kill your own daughter?" Maura said in you-got-to-be-kidding-me tone.

"I have no choice. She will never willingly come after me because of her love for you."

"I don't believe this. You escape from jail, where your daughter and love send you, to after Jane. That makes no sense."

Paddy yanked on Maura's throat tighter making her squeal. "Because of her she turned you against me, which in turn, turned your mother against me. She is the one to blame for all of this."

"No Paddy, the only one you have to blame is yourself." Paddy turned around and pointed his gun at Jane.

"Jane, run he'll never actually hurt me."

"Maura, he is too blind with hatred to think otherwise. He was holding a gun for crying out loud."

"No, Jane go!" Maura said with a limp in her throat.

"You better listen to her Maura; I hired ninja's after all." Paddy whispered the last part in Maura's ear.

Hearing that her birth father was so desperate to kill her lover Maura silently cried while looking at Jane. "Jane, please."

Jane into Maura's eyes and saw that her love looked defeated. She almost missed when Maura mouthed "I love you". Jane then knew what Maura planned to do.

"Maura no!" Jane yelled and in that instant as she saw Maura turn around Jane bolted.

* * *

Paddy didn't know what was happening. He saw Jane running at break neck speed and felt his daughter spin him around. He was too stunned to notice that after his daughter spun him she also pushed him towards Jane leaving Jane's sword to pierce his chest. He gasped. He looked down and saw the sword, it was sharp enough so he didn't even feel it penetrate; but he did feel it when Jane turned the sword and pulled it out. That was when he fell to his knees coughing blood. At some point he must have dropped the gun because he was grabbing his wound to try and stop the bleeding. He looked at the floor noticing how much blood was on the floor and knew he was a goner. With one last pleading look at his daughter he feel to his side and slowly took his last breathe looking at his only daughter's back.

* * *

Jane saw Maura push Paddy at the last second and realized this might be her only chance to finally kill the bastard. She rammed the sword up to the hilt into his back and before she pulled out she twisted the blade. Seeing the blade covered in Paddy's blood she dropped the sword and ran to Maura.

Maura was just standing there with a blank face watching her birth father slowly die. Even if he was an ass she didn't want her girlfriend to watch him die. Reaching for her shoulder she turned Maura around and cupped her face.

"Maura?" Jane said is a peaceful tone.

Maura, realizing someone called her name, looked up. When Jane saw her eyes she smiled which lead to Maura to give a small smile.

"Are you alright?" Jane asked.

"Jane, did you just?" Maura spoke quietly.

"Yes, 'm sorry it was the only way and I didn't think I would get…"

Jane was cut off by Maura hugging her fiercely. Jane was shocked for a few seconds, but when she heard quiet sobs she wrapped her arms around her love and rubbed her back.

Maura pulled back but only to put her head to Jane's chest, leaving her arms wrapped snuggly around Jane's waist. "I'm sorry. I'll pay to have your shirt cleaned."

Jane released s small chuckle. "Oh babe I don't care about the shirt. I just want you to e ok. I'm sorry I had to…"

"Jane I wasn't upset because you killed Paddy," Maura looked up into Jane's piercing eyes. "I was crying from relief; relief that nothing happened to you."

Jane smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. "I love you Maura Isles, will you marry me?"

Maura cocked an eyebrow. "You wait until Paddy sends ninja's to kill you to ask me." Maura slapped Jane in the arm and walked away leaving Paddy's body on the ground without looking at it.

"Maura, what was that for?" Jane said while walked to catch up to Maura.

"We have been together for five years and you wait until I'm held a gun point to propose. Out of all out life-and-death situations you wait till my birth father tries to kill me to get to you." Maura said as she walked down the hallway to get to the elevator. She pushed the down button so she can get to the lobby.

Jane turned Maura around wanted to talk to her face to face. "I know this isn't the best timing, but doesn't help if I have…" Jane was interrupted by the elevator doors opening and Maura stepping inside.

"I'll see you at home." Maura hit a button and the doors closed leaving Jane with her right hand in her pants gripping a ring. Jane let out a sigh and ran for the stairs. Luckily Maura was in the car and didn't drive off without her.

Arriving at the house Maura stepped out of the car before Jane could cut off the engine. The ride was quite, but not uncomfortable. Jane knew that Maura thought she was insane, but she couldn't help the small smirk when she imagined Maura's surprise when she opened the front door.

Jane _was_ going to propose to night, but when she called Maura to ask why she was late Paddy answered the phone and that's when his so called revenge started.

Jane opened the front door and let Maura walk in first. Walking behind her Jane followed her into the kitchen. "Maura?"

"Hmm?" Maura poured herself a glass of wine not paying any attention to the woman who just saved her.

Seeing as Maura wasn't going to make this easy Jane let out a sigh, grabbed the wine glass to place it on the counter, and grabbed Maura's hand to lead her outside. At the back door Jane stopped and got behind Maura.

"Jane, what are you doing? I just want to take a bath and go to bed."

"Trust me." Jane whispered in her ear. Covering Maura's eyes she led her outside and flipped a light switch on her way out.

Letting her hands drop to her sides Jane went in front of Maura and grabbed her hands again, kissing them this time. Looking up she saw that Maura still had her eyes closed and laughed.

"Maura you can open your eyes now."

Maura sighed and opened her eyes, only to gasp at what she saw.

At some point during the day Jane put white lights outside. "I admit I probably could have done better. I planned on serving you your favorite dinner and wine, but then Paddy happened so this night is probably ruined. But Maura the one thing this night _has_ showed me is that I don't want to ever lose you. I know this isn't the most romantic, but;" Jane reached into her pockets one more time to pull out Paloma's Calife double band ring wrapped in 18k white and rose gold. Bending down on one knee Jane proposed again.

"Maura Isles will you marry me?"  
Maura looked at the ring and gasped again. She didn't know hoe Jane could afford the ring, but she didn't care. It was gorgeous.

"You're right this is awful timing." Jane pouted a little, but knew Maura was only joking. "But yes I will marry you."

Jane slipped the ring in Maura's ring finger and stood yup so she could kiss her fiancé.

"Now my mom will have the3 daughter she always wanted." Jane said jokingly

"Jane your mother loves you."

Jane turned Maura around so she can grab her hips and kiss her neck. "Yes, but now she gets one who likes to act like a girl and not a…"

Maura smiled and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. "A guy?"

"Yes, now it's your turn to play dress up with her."

Maura loved her parents, but she was thrilled to be part of an affectionate family like the Rizzoli's. "I love you!"

Jane was so happy. She spun Maura around, which made her laugh, and shouted "I'm going to marry Maura Isles."

* * *

**This was a dream a while back and thought it might make a fun story. The ring is in the pic I used for the story. You can google search **

_**Paloma's Calife double band ring **_**if you a better look. I personally LOVE the ring.**


End file.
